1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for vehicles and, more specifically, to a powered seat for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to construct seats for occupants of vehicles such as automotive vehicles. Typically, the seats are adjustable forward and backward and for height and tilt. As to tilt, the seats generally include a recliner mechanism to allow a back portion of the seat to tilt forward to a dump position and to tilt rearward to a recline position. Conventionally, the recliner mechanism is manually operated and the back portion moved manually forward to the dump position. Upon reaching the dump position, the back portion engages a pin switch which activates a powered autoglide system to move the seat forward for ingress and egress of the vehicle by an occupant. Although the above seat has worked well, the forward movement of the back portion to the dump position requires manual operation which may be difficult for disabled occupants or when the arms of an occupant are unavailable.